1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an image detecting/capturing device; in particular, to an image detecting/capturing device of contact image sensor (CIS) type having an improved bridge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional image scanners that utilize contact image sensors (CIS) for image formation (such as the scanner 1a shown in FIG. 1) include a housing 11a, an automatic document feeder (ADF) window 12a, a flatbed window 13a, a bridge plate 14a, a CIS scanning module 15a, and a slider 16a. The bridge plate 14a is arranged in the housing 11a between the ADF window 12a and the flatbed window 13a. 
Generally, in order to meet the demand for mass production under current technology constrains, the ADF window 12a and the flatbed window 13a have to be arranged as separate components. The scanning module 15a has to travel back and forth between the separately arranged ADF window 12a and the flatbed window 13a in order to perform the scanning ability. Due to the fragile nature of glasses (which can be easily broken), drilling a trough on the glasses without breaking it is difficult and impractical. Thus, it is not easy and suitable to manufacture the ADF window 12a and the flatbed window 13a as a single integrated glass structure.
Therefore, a bridge structure (such as a bridge plate 14a) suitable for the scanning module 15a to pass through is required between the ADF window 12a and the flatbed window 13a. As the CIS scanning module 15a has a shallow depth of field, the scanning module 15a has to be in close contact with the glass surface and the bridge plate 14a surface during operation. When the slider 16a loaded on the scanning module 15a glides over the bridge plate 14a, a surface of the slider 16a comes in contact with the bridge plate 14a. After prolong usage, abrasive damage may be caused on the slider 16a and the bridge plate 14a due to friction, consequently shortening the lifespan of the scanner 1a, reducing the graphic quality, and producing unwelcomed noise during operation.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.